1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to networks for providing telephone services. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in telephone services accessible with pre-paid and post-paid calling cards.
2. Background of Related Art
Telephone calling cards store information used in connection with the delivery of, and billing for telephone services. "Pre-paid" calling cards are associated with an account having a fixed amount of charges allowable. "Post-paid" calling cards are associated with accounts where the charges are paid in arrears for each billing cycle.
Calling cards vary in complexity from so-called "smart cards" to simple magnetic strip cards. Smart cards contain memory locations for storing and updating information regarding the account or card user, and a microprocessor for performing various operations. Smart cards are connected to an intelligent terminal which interfaces with a telephone network. The actual coupling between the smart card and the intelligent terminal can be physical, inductive or capacitive. The control of a telephone transaction using such a card may be distributed between the network and the card.
Notwithstanding the above, many calling cards lack a microprocessor, limiting the operation of the card to transferring and storing information upon direction from the network. In perhaps the most common form, a calling card is simpler yet, containing only a read-only magnetic strip storing a unique card number, and the like. In the case of the latter type of calling card, the network performs most of the operations necessary to complete a transaction.
In a typical calling card transaction, a user desiring to place a call takes a telephone off-hook and dials an access number, perhaps followed by the number printed on the calling card (corresponding to an account), a personal identification number (PIN) for security purposes, and then the destination telephone number. Alternatively, information such as the calling card number can be read by a card reader or magnetic strip reader if such a device is attached to the user's telephone terminal.
A central database associated with the intelligent network stores all of the calling card numbers supported by the system, along with a correspond-stored in memory. If the input PIN matches the stored PIN, the intelligent network instructs a switch in the system to complete the connection and establish the desired call. If the PIN transmitted by the user does not match the stored PIN, the call is refused, whereupon the user is either given further opportunities to enter the correct PIN, or the call is terminated, or other action is taken, depending on the "call flow." The call flow of a telephone system is a comprehensive algorithm controlling logic used to establish and maintain a call.
Current telephone calling card service systems are of two major types. In a first type common in North America, a calling card customer desiring to place a call is connected to a switch housing an operator service position system (OSPS) and a service switching point (SSP) coupled to the OSPS. Also included in such a system is calling card database storing calling card account numbers and their corresponding PINs.
Via the OSPS, a telephone operator assists the customer by prompting the customer to enter such information as a calling card number, PIN and destination number (DN) to which the originating call is to be connected. The OSPS retrieves calling card account and PIN information from the calling card database and compares it with the information provided by the customer to determine whether the call is valid. If valid, the call is connected to the destination number. If invalid, the operator can ask or re-prompt the customer to enter new information. For example, if the PIN input by the customer does not match the stored PIN, the OSPS can request that the customer re-enter the PIN or enter a new calling card/PIN combination. While this type of system has advantages, it requires all calling card traffic to be routed through the OSPS, taxing the OSPS resources, and increasing the likelihood of delays, fraud, and other forms of inefficient service due to human error.
A second major type of calling card service system, used internationally, for example, utilizes an intelligent network (IN) for automated processing of calling card transactions. In such a system, the customer dials a service access code (SAC) to connect to the IN for processing of a call. The IN receives information such as the calling line identification (CLI) from the origination telephone line, and the calling card number, PIN, and destination number from the customer.
A service control point (SCP) compares information received from the customer with information stored in its database (calling card number, PIN, etc.). The SCP decides whether a call is authorized, and if so directs the IN to connect the call to the destination number. The SCP and SSP of such a system may be connected with a high-speed link utilizing, for example, the Intelligent Network Application Protocol (INAP), as approved by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) and International Telecommunication Unit (ITU).
This type of system has advantages, such as being automated for high transaction processing speed and reduced errors. However, when problems occur which are unanticipated by the system, the call is usually terminated, resulting in a loss of revenue to the system owner, and frustration by the customer.
Accordingly, what is sorely lacking in the prior art is a flexible telephone calling card service system combining the speed and precision of an automated, intelligent networked system, and the ability to facilitate operator-assisted calls when desired or necessary to prevent lost transactions. Further, a global calling card service system is needed which can more efficiently service calling card customers placing calls.
In furtherance of the above aspirations, what is also needed is a bailout method for bailing out to a telephone operator from an IN, calls determined by the IN to be unauthorized. During a bailout operation, the IN needs to direct the bailed-out call to an appropriate location, and provide necessary processing information. Also, such a system should be robust in that when bailed-out calls are transferred to switches lacking an OSPS for facilitating telephone operator processing, the system automatically transfers the call to a capable switch. Again, this avoids premature call termination for failure of the system to connect the customer to the desired destination number, which may lead to customer frustration and loss of revenue for the system owner(s).